The invention relates to a method to form a thin semiconductor lamina for use in a photovoltaic cell.
Conventional photovoltaic cells are most commonly formed from silicon wafers. Typically such wafers are sliced from an ingot of silicon. Current technology does not allow wafers of less than about 170 microns thick to be fabricated into cells economically, and at this thickness a substantial amount of silicon is wasted in cutting loss, or kerf. Silicon solar cells need not be this thick to be effective or commercially useful. A large portion of the cost of conventional solar cells is the cost of silicon feedstock.
There is a need, therefore, for a method to form a thinner crystalline semiconductor photovoltaic cell cheaply and reliably.